


Lazarus Man

by dapatty, KDHeart, litra, Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Male Friendship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Polygons 2018, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KDHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: Something has happened to me which I do not understand.All I know for certain is I am alive. How I got here? Who I am?I do not know, but I must've seen or done something,something terrible to be buried alive, to be left for dead.I can remember nothing of my life, my friends or my enemiesbut the key to my identity lies somewhere out there.I will search until I find the man I was...and hope to be again.-opening narration for "The Lazarus Man" TV show





	Lazarus Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lazarus Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424395) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



**Title:** Lazarus Man 

**Fandom:** Captain America (movies)

**Author:** [Romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl)

**Selected By** : Dapatty

 **Reader:** Litra

 **Edited By:** Lucifuge5

 **Cover and formatted By** : Lucifuge5

 **Pairing:** None (Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes friendship)

 **Rating:** Teen and Up audiences

 **Length:** 33:12

**Summary:**

_Something has happened to me which I do not understand. All I know for certain is I am alive. How I got here? Who I am? I do not know, but I must've seen or done something, something terrible to be buried alive, to be left for dead. I can remember nothing of my life, my friends or my enemies but the key to my identity lies somewhere out there. I will search until I find the man I was...and hope to be again._ -opening narration for "The Lazarus Man" TV show 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424395)

[Download HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TuXARx0MXu9G90wU0huYUk_sQ6gRAz1Q/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
